


Proper Motivation

by lotrspnfangirl



Series: Motivation Series [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is finding it hard to concentrate on his lines when his co-star is so goddamn hot. (A/U - not actors on Supernatural)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sunday Morning Porn Club](http://smpc.livejournal.com/) on livejournal.  
> You can also find it on [Livejournal.](http://lotrspnfangirl.livejournal.com/24429.html)
> 
> Huge thank you to my beta [Oldbatj](http://oldbatj.livejournal.com/). Any remaining mistakes are my own, most likely from my fiddling.

Jared Padalecki was breathing hard, rain pouring down on him, soaking him to the bone. He should have been cold, should have been shivering to the point where his teeth were chattering together. But instead there was heat coursing through him, warming every inch of his body.  
  
“Don’t pretend like you know me,” he whispered, flipping hair out of his face as he glared at the man in front of him.  
  
Between the grey sky and the dark clothing the other man wore, his eyes were a shocking green as they bored straight through Jared, seeing into his soul. They flashed, dangerously, and Jared swallowed hard.  
  
“I know more about you than you think,” Jensen Ackles whispered back, scathing, his voice sending a shiver through Jared’s body. Jared licked his lower lip, heart pounding wildly in his chest.  
  
_Fuck._  He was supposed to be angry. He had the perfect retort too, right on the tip of his tongue. He knew he could take Jensen down a few pegs, could wipe the smirk off of the other man’s face. Instead, his eyes trailed down Jensen’s body, taking in the tight muscles he could view perfectly since the soaked fabric was plastered against him. He licked his lips again.  
  
“I…”  
  
“Cut!”   
  
Jared jumped and watched as Jensen’s shoulders relaxed. Instantly the rain stopped pouring down on them, and a woman came running out to them, towels in her arms.   
  
“Jesus Christ, Jared!” The young man closed his eyes, preparing himself for the short man that was about three seconds from being in his personal space. “What the hell was that?”  
  
He opened his eyes and winced as he looked down at Brandon, the director of this cheesy horror film. He shrugged apologetically. Brandon rolled his eyes and stalked off, yelling for them to take an hour break while they re-set.  
  
Jared had worked with Brandon enough times to know that he was  _this_  close to snapping. He needed to get his shit together before Brandon took matters into his own hands. He sighed, finally accepting the towel and running it over his face.  
  
“Thanks.” He mumbled, draping it over his shoulders and heading for his trailer.  
  
It was really Brandon’s fault this was so hard. He had  _insisted_  on Jensen Ackles being hired as the villain.  _Swore_ that he was the _best_. And Jared couldn’t agree more – Jensen was perfect for the role. Unfortunately, he was also hot as fuck and when it came to doing one-on-one intense scenes with him? Jared’s brain started to malfunction and he couldn’t remember up from down, never mind what lines he was supposed to be saying.  
  
He slammed into his trailer, cursing at himself. He really did need to get his shit together. This was the second time they had to re-set, and he didn’t even want to think about how many takes it had been. It was starting to get pathetic…   
  
Maybe he could convince Brandon to do this scene without a rainstorm. It didn’t  _need_ to be raining. Even if he enjoyed seeing Jensen soaking wet, clothing stuck to him in all the right places, raindrops catching on his lashes… And when Jensen got cold, he had a bad habit of biting his lower lip, pushing it out slowly and  _Jesus Christ_ that should just be illegal. How the fuck was Jared supposed to remember his lines when all he wanted to do was twist his fingers into the collar of Jensen’s t-shirt and pull him up close so he could suck that lower lip into his own mouth? He would definitely make sure Jensen was warm enough…  
  
He threw himself down on the small bed in his trailer, ignoring the fact that he was still soaking wet and allowed his fingers to ghost across the waistband of his pants. He closed his eyes, picturing Jensen wrapping his arms around his back, pulling their hips together as his tongue fucked into Jared’s mouth.   
  
Jared moaned out loud as his wandering fingers found his own hardening length. He bet Jensen would taste amazing…  
  
“Jared?”   
  
Jared gasped, pulling his hand back and almost falling off of the bed when he sat up, eyes wide.   
  
“Jared? You in here?”   
  
Fuck. _Fuck. Fuck……..!_  
  
“Yeah?” He squeaked out and wanted to melt into the floor when Jensen pushed open his trailer door, stepping inside.  
  
“Hey, just wanted to see if you were okay.” Jensen shrugged, lifting the corner of the towel that was still across his shoulders and running it through his hair. “Just seemed to be having a bit of trouble out there. Can I help?”  
  
“No… no… I’ll get it.” Jared shook his head quickly, immediately dropping his large hands into his lap, praying Jensen didn’t notice how tight his jeans were and realize what he had just been doing. Jensen crossed the small space, standing before Jared and crossing his arms, a smile on his lips.  
  
“Well come on then, let’s get changed and grab something to eat. Then we can go over our lines again before we go back.” He reached down and grabbed Jared’s hands, moving to pull him up.  
  
“No!” Jared pulled his hands back quickly. Jensen didn’t let go and the force of the movement knocked Jensen’s balance off. Before Jared could react, he found himself flat on the bed again, this time with Jensen on top of him. A low moan escaped his throat before he could stop it. “Oh my God.”  
  
“Well...” Was Jensen’s reply and Jared felt a blush creep up his neck. Screw melting into the floor, Jared just wanted to  _die._  
  
“Oh my God. I’m so sorry.” Jared pushed at Jensen’s chest, trying to ignore the delicious feeling of hard muscle contracting beneath his palms. “I didn’t… I don’t… Food? Yeah, let’s just…” He trailed off, watching as Jensen stood up again. Their eyes met and Jared’s breath caught in his throat.  
  
They were silent, the only noise Jared could hear was the pounding of his heart, echoing through his head. Jensen moved slowly, and Jared forced himself not to flinch. He would take whatever was coming.   
  
Jensen grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it slowly up and over his head, letting it fall to the floor with the towel with a wet  _thump._  
  
Jared couldn’t think. Jensen pulled his lower lip into his mouth again, suddenly looking nervous as he stood before Jared, shivering and half naked. Jensen stared at him, eyes never leaving Jared’s face. It hit Jared then that  _he_  was the one in control, Jensen was waiting for  _him_  to make a move.  
  
With shaking hands, Jared pulled his own shirt off, shivering at the chill his damp skin felt as the air hit it. The fabric joined the pile already started on the floor. Jensen released a noise from somewhere deep in his throat and suddenly he was on Jared, pushing him back onto the bed, slotting their bodies together.  
  
“Fuck, Jared, you have no idea how badly I’ve wanted this.” He whispered.   
  
Jared wanted to laugh. Before he could reply, Jensen’s lips were against his, kissing him softly and erasing every single intelligent thought out of his head. Jared nipped at Jensen’s bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and sucking gently; it was everything Jared imagined it to be. Jensen moaned into his mouth, crushing their lips together.  
  
Jensen took his time licking into Jared’s mouth, pressing their tongues together and sliding along his teeth. Every move he made caused Jared to shiver, anticipating the next one. He let his hands roam over Jensen’s back, fingertips digging into Jensen’s shoulder blades, keeping the other man close.  
  
“Off.” Jared moaned, breaking away from the kiss to tug at Jensen’s jeans. The dragging of the wet fabric was getting uncomfortable, and all Jared really wanted was to feel Jensen’s heat pressed up against him. Jensen leaned down for another kiss, smiling against his lips as he reached between them to tug at Jared’s button.  
  
Jared gasped as Jensen’s teeth sank into his neck, his mouth sucking gently against his pulse point. His hips jutted upward, pressing harder into Jensen’s hands. He could feel Jensen smiling against his skin, his hands moving slowly across Jared’s lower stomach, pressing teasingly into his hips as he slid the wet denim down.  
  
“Are you trying to kill me?” Jared gasped as Jensen’s mouth moved further south, flicking his tongue across a raised nipple.  
  
“No, I’d actually prefer it if you stayed alive.” Jensen chuckled, teeth scraping over the sensitive nub.   
  
Jared moaned in response, hands moving up to grip Jensen’s shoulders. Jared had never really been a nipple guy, he never understood the appeal… but what Jensen was doing, with his lips and  _oh god,_  his teeth… had Jared coming apart at the seams.  
  
He felt his dick spring free, Jensen having worked his jeans down to his knees and it felt hot and heavy pressed up against Jensen’s still damp chest. He shivered again as Jensen moved past his nipples, littering small bites across his abdomen, kissing across his hip bones.  
  
When his breath ghosted over Jared’s erection, Jared’s eyes flew open and he looked down to meet Jensen’s verdant ones, completely lust blown, and asking permission again.  
  
“Fuck, yes.” Jared whispered, pushing up on his elbows so he could watch every move Jensen made. Jensen was perched on the end of the bed, bracing his feet against the floor. He ran his hands slowly up Jared’s thighs, parting them slightly, fingers digging into the muscle there. Jared’s cock pulsed, lifting up in greeting as Jensen moved back, his pink tongue darting out to lick a slow stripe up Jared’s shaft.   
  
Jared watched, mesmerized as Jensen took his time, licking slowly around the head until he parted his lips, sucking him down. Jensen’s mouth was hot and wet, sucking gently against his swollen flesh. Jared moaned, letting himself fall back against the pillows, his hands moving down to tangle in Jensen’s short hair.  
  
Jensen worked him gradually, pressing his tongue into the underside of Jared’s cock, and twisting around the head before sucking him back in. His fingers dug into Jared’s thighs, keeping him pinned against the bed, unable to lift his hips up. He let his fingernails dig into the back of Jensen’s head, urging him on but still allowing him all of the control. He could feel himself shaking underneath Jensen’s hands, sparks of pleasure dancing through his lower body.  
  
Jensen slid a hand up to roll Jared’s balls around in his hand, a single finger arched back to press the sensitive spot behind them. Jared gasped, eyes slamming shut.  
  
“Jensen… Fuck, I’m close.” He whispered, fingers tightening their grip. Jensen hummed around him, sending the vibrations through Jared’s cock, pushing him that much closer. When Jared looked down again, that was the end.  
  
Jensen’s eyes turned upward, watching Jared’s face as he succumbed to the pleasure. His cheeks were hollowed, lips swollen and stretched around Jared’s flesh. His pupils were blown, cheeks flushed. Jared had never seen anything, or anyone look hotter. Jensen was pressing himself into the end of the bed, rubbing himself against the mattress as he fucked Jared with his mouth.  
  
“Jensen!” Jared moaned the other man’s name, balls tightening in Jensen’s fingers as his orgasm ripped through him. Jensen’s head continued to bob up and down, milking Jared’s length, swallowing every last drop Jared spilled down his throat. Finally, Jensen pulled off, crawling up the bed to lay himself over Jared’s body, pressing their lips together.  
  
“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Jared,” he purred against Jared’s parted lips before licking into them. Jared could taste Jensen and himself on Jensen’s tongue, and he pressed in deeper, loving them together.  
  
“That was… unexpected,” Jared whispered finally as Jensen pulled back. He was rewarded with a smirk, and another soft kiss. “What about you?”  
  
“That was hot enough for me.” Jensen laughed, waving his hand across his front.  
  
“Oh…” Jared smiled back, suddenly nervous. “So… I mean… I would have returned the favor...” His voice trailed off uncertainly.  
  
Jensen slipped off the end of the bed and turned to look at Jared still stretched across it.  
  
“Well, we have to get back on set. But don’t you worry,” Jensen smirked, picking up his abandoned towel and slinging it back over his shoulder. “After we nail this scene? We’ll go back to my place so I can nail _you._ ” He winked before slipping into trailer’s small bathroom.  
  
Jared smiled, slipping off the bed to follow Jensen into the shower. There was no doubt in his mind he would nail this scene. Who knew all he needed was the proper motivation?

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp now available! Click to read [Proper Compensation.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4044571)


End file.
